SOS Crazy family
by Elyfly
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about the Grayson family. They are not related and English is not my first language.
1. Ballet

"Vera! Honey, we're late!"

"I'm not coming!"

Richard Grayson, once known as Robin, chuckled softly, looking at his wife grumbling, while waiting for their daughter in the hall. She had her bag on one arm and the trench coat on the other one, car's keys in her hand.

The woman turned to look at him furiously, before shouting again towards the stairs.

"Vera Grayson! You have two seconds to come here, then I'm coming!"

"No! I said I'm not coming!" cried the child, slamming the door to underline her anger.

"Vera!" cried the woman, running on the stairs, trying to open the door. "Open this door immediately!"

"No, no, no, no!"

"Vera! Come out NOW!" uttered the woman, placing her hand on the door.

"I'm not coming, I'm not coming, I'm not coming!" went on the child.

"Vera, I'm losing patience. And you don't want this to happen, right?"  
"I don't wanna come!"

The woman sighed, bringing her hands to her temples and massaging them. Then she ran down the stairs and entered in a hurry in the living room, in front of her husband.

"Richard, please, take care of this. Your daughter is exaggerating."

"So, now she's my daughter, nh?" smiled the man, getting up from the sofa.

"Please, shut up!"

"Keep calm, love. I'm going to talk to her" answered him, smiling and kissing her on her forehead. Then he walked towards the stairs.

"Vera?"

"No!" cried the child from the room.

"You don't even know what I want to say. May I come in?" asked the man.

"No!"

'She's just like her mother' thought the man, sighing. "Alright, then. I'll say it from here. Are you listening?"

He took the silence as a yes.

"Why don't you wanna go with mum?" asked the man, placing his arm against the door.

"I don't wanna go to ballet lesson!" cried the child in tears.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I wanna do martial arts like Will and you!" uttered the girl, opening the door and almost making him fall down.

"Honey… You know what your mother thinks about martial arts" he tried to make her reason out.

"But she did that too!" answered the child, crossing her arms and sulking.

"Just because of necessity, believe me. That's why she started to do ballet, when she finally had some time just for her" told the man, taking her in his arms.

"Really?" asked the girl, her big blue eyes (inherited from him) widening.

"Sure! Have I ever lied to you?" asked him, going towards a bookcase in the corridor and taking an old photo album. "See? That's your mum at her first ballet. She was a bit older than you, but she started late, 'cause she had another activity" he continued, showing her a picture.

"She was a hero like you, right?" asked the child, touching the picture of a girl in a white tutu.

"It's heroine, when it's a woman, but yes, she was a hero like me and uncles and aunties" Richard corrected, showing her a picture with all the ballerinas in row, one next to the other. He pointed a slim girl, graceful, the dark hair in an elegant twist. "See how pretty she was?"

"Was?" an annoyed female voice said from behind them.

Guiltily, the man turned: "I said so? I meant is, obviously."

"Obviously" echoed the woman, approaching to them.

"You danced, mommy?" asked the child, pointing at the picture.

"Yes, honey. And I was pretty good at it, having started late" answered the woman, tenderly, looking at the pictures.

"Really? Can I see?" asked the girl, leaning out towards her.

The woman took her from her husband's arms, then smiled. "Only if you show me how good you became."

"Yes!" cried Vera, jumping from her arms and running to her bedroom to take her bag.

"Nice move, taking out my old album" commented the woman, leaning in her husband, who gently hugged her.

"If I may say so myself" answered the man, smiling in triumph. "So… Tonight you're dancing for us?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"I can't disappoint her."

"May I call the others?" Richard asked.

"Don't even try."

"Is that a threat?"

"Think it as you like. Just remember the sofa will be your best friend if you only dare doing it" she replied smiling.

"Nice thanks for convincing a six-year-old girl going to ballet lesson" complained the man, faking an angry expression.

"I thought the ballet was enough" she replied, looking at him in fake wonder.

"Mommy! I'm ready!" exclaimed Vera, running out from her room.

"Wonderful. Say 'bye' to daddy, honey."

The child threw her arms at her father's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, daddy!"

"Be good, honey" greeted him, ruffling her purple hair, inherited from her mother.

"See you later, Richard" his wife greeted, kissing him on the cheek. "Please, make William do his homework and don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, Rachel. I'm handling it" he said, smiling and heading her to the door.


	2. Trainings

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Richard, she's calling you" commented Rachel Grayson, once known as Raven.

"Yeah, I think so too" sighed her husband, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the garden, where his daughter's voice came.

"What's up, darling?" he asked, exiting in the garden. The answer was in front of him: his daughter, Vera, was in a net, wrapped up on the tree, while his son, William, was laughing in the middle of the garden.

"Daddy! William imprisoned me" cried the little girl, moving in the net like a fish out of water.

"Stay calm, I'm helping you. William, may I ask you why did you do that?" asked the man, marching towards the tree, to help his younger daughter.

"But daddy, you told me I had to keep in exercise for the day I'll be a Titan!" whined the boy, stopping laughing.

"That does not comprehend imprisoning your sister in a net, you know that, don't you?" Richard commented tiredly, cutting the net and taking the imprisoned girl in his arms.

"So how can I exercise, then?" asked his son, almost crying.

"You could use the training room I made uncle Cyborg built, for example, don't you think?" answered his father, putting Vera down. "Come on, goes to mummy" he said then, poking her on her arm. Vera turned towards her brother, showing him her tongue and then running to her mother, who hugged her lovingly.

"But that's not funny" mumbled the boy, pouting.

"William. Come here" ordered his father.

William jumped, worried. Usually, it was his mother who gave orders, not his father. At least, not when he was at home. When he had to coordinate his superheroes team, he was the first in line.

Anyway, he walked to him, better not to disobey.

With his enormous surprise, his father placed an arm around his shoulders and said: "Come with me."

Father and son entered in the house, walking through the living room, where Rachel was reading aloud a tale by Edgar Allan Poe to Vera, who was listening in awe.

Hearing them passing by, the woman raised her eyes from the book: "Where are you going?"

"Men's thing. Don't scare my little baby with these stories" answered Richard playfully.

Rachel was starting to reply, but Vera claimed for her story and the woman had to let her husband and her first son pass by.

"Where are we going, daddy?" asked William, a bit worried.

"Firstly to your room, you have to change. Wear something comfortable. Shorts and tee will be perfect, I think. You have two minutes" his father answered, pushing him into his room, before vanishing in his own. After a couple of minutes, the two Grayson males met in the corridor, both clad in a similar way.

"Follow me" Richard said, after having examined his son's clothes.

The boy followed him, without saying a word.

His father stopped in front of the training room's door. He opened it and made him enter, then closed it again.

"Daddy?" William asked, worry in his words.

"We're training. You versus me" announced his father, leading him to the center of the room and taking two weapons from the wall. He gave one to his son, then stood in front of him in position of defense. "Come on, attack me" he said, seeming himself at his son's age.

"Dinner's ready!" cried Rachel. None of the two males appeared.

The woman sighed. She already knew where she would have found them. She took her cooking apron off and told her daughter: "Vera, I'm going to catch your father and your brother up. Don't touch anything while I'm away."

"Yes, mommy."

Rachel smiled and exited the room. She arrived in the corridor, in front of the training room. She opened the door and saw her two men sleeping, William resting on his father. She chuckled softly, then approached to her husband. Gently, she caressed his forehead, brushing his dark hair from his eyes. The man opened his eyes, worried.

"Hey" Rachel murmured softly, caressing his hair to calm him down.

"Mmh" was his only answer. He was still sleepy.

"Dinner's ready. You and your apprentice are coming?" she asked, joking.

"What? Dinner?" he mumbled, trying to understand what was happening.

"That's it, dinner. One of the most important meals. Never heard about it?" she asked, waking William.

The twelve-year-old boy mumbled in his sleep, before opening his purple eyes, similar to hers.

"Go washing your hands, darling. It's dinner time" Rachel said, helping him getting up and pushing him towards the bathroom.

Then she turned to her husband, who had joined her at the door. "So? Hard training, wasn't it?"

"Hey! He almost won, you know?" Richard replied, placing his arm on her shoulders and leading her to the kitchen.

"He's the same as you" his wife simply commented, kissing him on the cheek, before joining her children in the kitchen, where they were waiting in hunger.


	3. Words

"Vera, come on, darling! Say it! Say it with daddy. Da-d!"

"Richard! You're doing it again!" his wife said.

"No, I'm not!" he defended, looking at her.

"You're too, daddy" his seven-year-old son said, innocently.

"Your son is right. That doesn't mean you're not doing your Math homework, William. Come on" Rachel commented, looking at her son, while he sighed and went to his room. Then the woman looked at her husband, who laid on the carpet next to their nine-month-old child, Vera.

"Honey, I wasn't doing anything, I promise!" exclaimed the man, getting up and taking the laundry basket from her hands. He placed it on the sofa and then make her lay next to him on the carpet.

"You're trying to make her talk again!" she cried, looking into his eyes.

"That's not true! I'm teaching her some words she may happen to use in a near future" he said, calmly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What's different from what I said?" she asked, looking at the baby. The child looked at her with Richard's blue eyes and she was almost melting. She suddenly felt really proud of such a small creature.

"Mine is more like poetry, you know?" he smiled, turning to his daughter and stretching his hands towards her.

Vera stretched her own hands towards her father, giggling happily and mumbling something nonsense, with his big dismay. He pulled her towards him in any case.

"Don't pull her in such a way! You'll scratch her legs" Rachel said, trying to get up to join her little daughter.

"Mommy's so tragic, isn't she?" commented Richard, talking confidently to Vera. "My little angel is totally fine, isn't she?" The baby simply chirped. The man turned on her back and put her on his stomach, looking into her eyes.

"Say 'hi' to daddy!" he exclaimed, moving her hand in a greeting. Seeing that she liked it, he looked for his wife and then said to the child: "Say 'hi' to mommy!"

Rachel couldn't help but smile and lean to her lovely child, who was greeting her. She took her from Richard's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Blackmail pic!" her husband suddenly cried, waving his smartphone and making her jump.

"Richard! Don't even dare…!" she exclaimed, getting up to look at him.

"Too late, love. You should have thought earlier about it" he giggled, running away from her.

"Richard! Come back here immediately! Delete that pic!" she cried, following him and trying to catch him. Vera, in her arms, was having the best time of her life.

"Don't think so" he murmured, suddenly turning and hugging the women of his life, smartphone obviously out of Rachel's reach.

"Don't think that's enough to be forgiven, you know?" she informed him, but she stayed in his muscled arms, caressing Vera's head.

Richard smiled, taking her chin in his hands and raising her face. He smiled again and then kissed her gently on her lips, before releasing her. "You think that's enough?"

"Maybe" she answered playfully.

"I want a hug, too!" exclaimed William, arriving from his room.

"Come here, you little boy!" his father said, taking him in his arms and then closing the hug.

Suddenly, Vera chirped: "Mall!"

Richard and Rachel released the hug and looked at her, as William did.

"She talked, Rach! She talked!" exclaimed Richard happily, looking at his child like she was the eight wonder on the world's face.

"She talked, mommy! She talked!" cried William, looking alternatively from his father to his mother.

But Rachel wasn't feeling well, she looked at the baby in terror.

Baby who went on chirping: "Mall! Mall!"

"Rachel, honey, you okay?" Richard asked, putting William. The boy looked worried at his mother.

"Rach? Darling, you're with us?" he asked, taking Vera from her arms and holding his wife.

The woman suddenly cried: "Starfireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"


	4. Holidays

"Vera! Where do you think you're going in such a way?" exclaimed, almost having an heart attack, Richard Grayson, seeing his fifteen-year-old daughter running towards their summer house's door, covered by not much.

The girl just sighed, then walked to her parent.

"To the beach, daddy" she explained.

"Dressed like this? Don't think so, miss. Not alone, at least. Where's your brother?"

"Daddy! It's just a bikini! And William is already at the beach with the others" she complained, playing with a strand of her long violet hair.

"When your mother and me were young, bikinis weren't like this. The others who?" asked the man, in the same tone he used with criminals. Everyone always confessed.

"When mommy and you were young it was something like two centuries ago!" lamented the girl, avoiding the question.

"Bring respect. We are still younger than forty-five, you know? Anyway… Don't change subject, dear. The others who?" her father asked, looking straight to her sunglasses with his piercing light-blue eyes.

"Jill, Angela, Matthew, Mark, Alexis and Alex." She whispered the last name, blushing.

"Pardon? I didn't understand, darling!"

"Richard! Cut it out!" came his wife's exasperated voice. Rachel entered in the hall, ready to go to the beach, a killer look to her husband.

"Rach! Honey, how could I let my daughter, my blood relative, going around in such a… Wait. You have the same swimsuit?" he asked, looking alternatively from his wife to his daughter.

"No. Hers is blue and mine is green" Rachel answered, looking at him with a "are-you-color-blind?"-look.

"That's not what I meant, Rachel, and you know that. How can I let my wife and my daughter going around in such a thing?!" Richard exploded.

"It's not that different from the bikini I had at Vera's age. I remember, I had one even smaller, once. Do you remember, Rich?" the woman reasoned, looking at her daughter's and her attire, before turning to her husband. Husband that was looking at her with a look she didn't like at all. He was clearly reminding that bikini.

"Just to say" she added, blushing a bit.

"Really, mummy?" Vera asked. She totally had to check in the photo albums, as soon as she would get back home in Jump City. She had to see her mother in a micro bikini!

"Let's just ignore this, honey. Didn't you have to join the others? They'll be waiting for you" Rachel changed the subject.

"A certain Alex, in particular" added Richard, waking up from his reverie.

Vera deeply blushed.

"Richard, cut it out. Nobody acted like this when I started dating you. Not even Victor, and that's saying something!" his wife said, fulminating him. "You can go, honey. We're coming in a minute. And… If you want, you can ask Alex if he wants to have dinner with us, okay?" she then said to her daughter.

"Mum, you're number one!" she exclaimed, happily, hugging her mother and then vanishing outside with a quick greet.

"Rach, how could you! My baby!"

"Richard, your baby is now fifteen years old. She's old enough to live her life, don't you think?"

"What if Alex doesn't act properly with her?"

"In that case, you could have a talk with him in your style. But I think William would want his head first. You know he adores his sister."

"He's my son."

"Stop saying such stupid things, please. Are you ready to go to the beach, anyway?"

"Sure. I have to check Vera's moves."

"You won't do this!"

"I'm wondering how you'll prevent me."

"Well… I will need someone to help me with the suntan cream… But if you're too busy, I could always ask to the lifeguard…" she murmured languidly, exiting the house wiggling her hips.

"No way in hell!" Richard cried, running after her.


	5. Movie

"I'm home! Are you still awake?"

It was midnight of Saturday and Rachel Grayson, born Roth, just came back from an evening out with her colleagues. She had left her husband at home with her children, since Vera was just eight and she couldn't trust her fourteen-year-old son, William.

But nobody was answering.

"Richard? Are you awake?" she asked, opening the door of their bedroom. Nothing, her husband wasn't in there. She tried in her children's room, but nobody was there. Now she was getting worried: where were her children? Richard could easily survive, he was adult and vaccinate, but her children weren't. She checked in the gym and in the meditation room, but she wasn't able to find anyone. She checked everywhere, until she entered in the living room.

All the lights were off, as the television. She entered and turned the light on. Suddenly three figures got up from the couch, screaming.

The woman let out a little cry, before realizing it was just her husband and her children, clearly scared to death. She immediately relaxed and decided to calm them down. "Richard! William! Vera! It's alright, it's just me." The three seemed to recognize her and they stopped screaming, but Vera burst out in tears. Rachel took her in her arms, trying to calm her down, even if she was too old for such a thing. "Sssh, honey, everything's fine. Richard, may I know what happened here?" she asked her husband, who gulped guiltly.

"Well, I thought it could have been a good idea to have a movie, while you were out, you know, to pass the time."

"What for a good idea, Richard. What movie did you watch?" the woman asked, trying to calm her daughter.

"Well…"

"Daddy showed us this!" William said, showing her the dvd. The woman caught it and looked at it. Her eyes widened and then looked at her husband, who gulped, worried. "Richard, I suppose you have a wonderful explanation for this."

"Rachel, dear…"

"Don't 'Rachel, dear' me! You know what could happen, don't you ? » the woman exclaimed, risking to let Vera fall down. "We're discussing this later. Now lead your son to his room." With this, Rachel turned his back to him and lead Vera to her room, whispering something to her ear to calm her down.

"Sorry, daddy. I didn't want to put you in troubles" William murmured, not daring to look at his father.

"Don't worry, little man. Come on, go to bed. Goodnight!" his father assured him, following him in the corridor.

"G'night daddy" William said, entering in his room. His father waved his hand and joined his own room, not without a bit of worry.

"Richard. How dared you to show your children 'Wicked scary'?! Are you mad?" his wife attacked him, as soon as he entered in the room.

"Rachel… I thought they would have liked it. What's an horror film for nowadays kids?" he tried to defend, coming nearer. She was already prepared for the night, as he was.

"For nowadays kids absolutely nothing, but for your daughter it's a tragedy! I think you know how her powers work, Richard. They are the same as mine! And you know she can't control her emotions. So, why on Earth did you show her?!" she cried, standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Rachel, everything's will be fine. I'm sure it will. Vera always follows your teachings and it won't be a film that will ruin all this" he answered, towering over her.

"Richard, it ruined everything when I was fifteen, why shouldn't it be the same for a child of eight?" Rachel looked him in the eyes.

"Rach, I trust her. I know nothing will happen." The man looked at her in answer, smiling sweetly at her and hugging her.

The women sighed, letting him hug her. "Oh, Richard, I'm so scared for her. I don't want her to face what I had to."

"I know, Rachel, I know. Don't worry, nothing will happen. In case, we know what to do. Come on, let's go to bed" Richard tried to calm her down, kissing her on the top of her head and bringing her to their bed.

Once they were there, he hugged her once more and murmured: "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Richard" she whispered, hugging him tighter.

At three and half a.m. Richard felt something touching his arm. He woke up, but there was nothing, so he get back to sleep. But something continued to touch his arm.

"Rach… Cut it out… I want to sleep…" he mumbled, turning to his wife. But Rachel was sleeping quietly, her back to him.

If it wasn't her, then, who was doing that? A terrible suspect crossed his mind. And it became reality when he saw the figure next to him vanishing, caught by long green tentacles.

Without thinking twice, he got up and ran to his daughter's room. The child was awake, eyes widened and hardly breathing.

"Vera? Vera, darling, everything's fine. I'm here. Vera, can you hear me?" he called her softly, slowly approaching in order not to scare her.

The little girl turned to look at him and hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck, crying. "Daddy! There are monsters, they… They will attack us, everyone of us and then…"

"Vera, honey, it's nothing. It's just an illusion created by your powers. You just have to say the magic word and everything will be fine. Can you do this for daddy?" he tried to calm her down, hugging her back.

"I think… I think I can. But, daddy, they're here!"

"Honey, they're not here. Believe me, it's just an illusion. Now, you have to say the magic word. Say it with me. 'I am scared', come on."

"I am scared. I am scared. I am so scared, daddy!" she exclaimed, hugging him tighter.

"Exactly so, love, exactly so. You're doing it very well, in a bit everything will be fine" he said.

"I. Am. Scared!"

They heard a strong sound and then everything laid quiet and Vera laid crying in her father's arms.

"You have done very well, honey. Very well. Now you can sleep in peace" he murmured, caressing her hair.

"Daddy… May I come in the bed with mummy and you?" the child whispered.

"What? But, honey, you're eight. Aren't you a bit old?" he asked, surprised.

"Just this time, daddy, I'm still scared."

"Okay, then. But stay still. You don't want to wake up mummy, do you?" Richard said, getting up and bringing her with him in his room.

"I'll be really quiet. Thanks, daddy, I love you."

"Me too, darling."

The two entered in the room and climbed to the bed. They whispered 'goodnight' to each other and fell asleep.

The following morning, Rachel woke up at around nine and turned to her husband, like she always did. To her big surprise, she faced her daughter's sleeping face. She smiled sweetly, then got up and put the sheets on her daughter and her husband. While she was doing so, she felt a hand on her wrist and she didn't get surprised seeing her husband's eyes opening and looking at her in love.

"Good morning, Sunshine" he whispered, using the nickname Victor used for her when they lived all together as Teen Titans.

"Good morning" she replied, smiling. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Mh" he mumbled, getting up and following her in the corridor.

There, they started to talk in a normal tone. "How did Vera arrive in our bed, honey?"

"A little accident, but we solved it in a second. Without problems" he answered, smiling triumphantly.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that I was being killed by some strange green tentacles, right?"

"Green tentacles? Which green tentacles? I didn't see them, no no. You are certainly wrong, dear. Would you like a toast?" he said, bluffing, while they reached the kitchen.

"With great pleasure, my hero" she answered, kissing him with passion, before reaching for the counter.


	6. School

"William. William. Hey, William… William!" Vera cried at the top of her lungs, seeing that her brother wasn't listening to her, while she was trying to make him get up.

Finally, the boy opened his eyes and looked around, confused.

"What is it, what's happening?" he mumbled.

"You're late!" his little sister cried, uncovering him and then running away from his room.

"What?" he asked, turning back and falling asleep again.

"Vera, are you ready for your first day at school?" Rachel asked, placing two toasts in front of her daughter.

"Yes, mommy!" the child exclaimed, putting some strawberry jam on the bread and on her hands.

"You have everything you need, are you sure?" the woman asked, giving her a napkin, while pouring some coffee in her husband's mug. Said husband was entering in that moment with the newspaper. "Morning, honey."

"Yeah, I prepared my bag with daddy, yesterday evening!" Vera said, eating her toast and spotting her face too.

Richard kissed his wife on the cheek, greeting her. Then he sat down, ruffled his daughter's hair and started reading the newspaper, while drinking his coffee.

"And you remember what we told you about your powers, right?" Rachel asked, finally sitting down.

"Yes. I must not use them for any reason and I must not hurt the others" the child repeated, smiling to her mother, who smiled in answer.

Richard looked up from the newspaper, looked around and then asked: "Vera, honey, where's your brother?"

"He's sleeping" she answered, drinking her orange juice.

"What? He's sleeping? But we have to go in less than ten minutes!" the man exclaimed, checking on the clock. He then looked at his wife.

"I can't give him a lift, I work on the other side of the city, remember? And I'm late, too" the woman said, drinking all her tea and getting up. She kissed her daughter, wishing her a good day, then kissed her husband on his lips and vanished in less than a minute.

Richard looked at the point where his wife was just a few seconds before, then sighed deeply. "That means I'm gonna wake him up." He stood up and climbed the stairs to his son's room.

Five minutes later, incredibly, William Grayson was ready in the hall. Sure, he was a bit traumatized , but Richard was sure he would have been fine in some minutes.

"Daddy… Don't do this again, please" he murmured, while his father gently pulled Vera outside the house and closed the door.

"When you'll learn to wake up in time, William, that won't be necessary anymore. But you should get used to it, because that's how life is, if you are a Teen Titan" Richard replied, smiling, while his children climbed in the shining black car. He closed the doors, watching at his children's hands, then climbed too and started the engine.

"Really, daddy? You really got up with the alarm?" William asked, trying to lean from the backwards seat.

"Yes, and don't lean. It's dangerous" his father answered, looking at the road.

"Wow! I can't wait to be a Titan, you know, dad?" the boy exclaimed, going back to the comfortable leather seat, while his little sister was looking outside the window. "And you, Vera? You'll be a heroine like mom, too?"

"Sure! I'll be beautiful and strong like mommy!" she exclaimed in joy, looking at her brother.

"These are my children" Richard approved, slowing down and parking. He got off, opened the door and waited for his children.

"Daddy! I don't need to be lead to my school like little children!" William protested, seeing that his father wasn't climbing back in the car.

"William, don't be egocentric, I'm leading your sister, not you. Your schools are next one to the other" his father said, catching Vera's hand and leading her towards her school.

"Oh, right" the boy murmured, embarrassed, seeing that his father was right.

"See you tonight at home. Behave properly and don't fight, right?" Richard greeted him. The boy waved his hand and entered, while his father and Vera entered in the next building.

"So, how was your first day?" Rachel asked, when they four were around the table for dinner.

"Same old story. Nothing new" William answered, playing with the vegetables.

"William, don't play with the vegetables. How are your teachers? You already got detention?" his mother said, leaning to him.

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, while his father chuckled softly. "William, answer to your mother. You know she won't shut up."

"Richard! How dare you?"

"Isn't it true, honey?" he asked, sarcastically.

William busted in laugh and Richard too. Rachel ignored them and asked to her daughter: "So, honey, do you like school?"

"Yes! We sang and I have a lot of new friends!" the child said happily.

"That's beautiful, darling. Are you happy you're seeing them tomorrow?" her mother asked gently, caressing her head.

Vera's eyes widened in horror as she said: "I have to go tomorrow, too?"


End file.
